The Origin of Delphi
by JenMorgan27
Summary: Takes place during Deathly Hallows. The beginnings of Voldemort's and Bellatrix's child, told from the perspective of Bellatrix's sister Narcissa. Possible trigger for domestic/sexual abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, fellow Potterheads! This story started out as my response to the Bellatrix/Voldemort relationship introduced in the Cursed Child. I could not wrap my brain around these two characters having a child together, so I decided to try exploring how it came about through the perspective of one of my favorite characters, Narcissa Malfoy. I have been completely fascinated by Narcissa since the day Half-Blood Prince was released and I wish she'd gotten a bit more attention in both the books and films. I think she's one of the most interesting, complex characters in the canon and I've really enjoyed writing from her perspective and giving her a bit more backstory. Let me know what you think of this first chapter. Reviews definitely help me motivate myself to keep writing and posting. :) **Possible Trigger Warning: Domestic/sexual abuse.**_

* * *

 _-Mid-August, 1997-_

Narcissa Malfoy was tired of all of it. She came to this conclusion for the thousandth time as she silently padded through the empty halls of her Wiltshire home. It was hours before dawn on what would be an unseasonably chilly summer morning and the rest of the manor was still silent. The mistress of the house would have preferred it no other way. This had become her routine. After a couple of hours of fitful sleep, Narcissa would quietly slide out of bed and into her emerald dressing gown and then soundlessly exit her bedroom, leaving her husband to his own disturbed slumber. Then she would pace the corridors, soaking in the illusion of normality the quiet house presented. These eerie morning hours were her only reprieve, her only chance to escape the ruin her perfect life had become

She had faced nothing but fear and anxiety ever since the Dark Lord had declared Malfoy Manor the headquarters for his rise to power. Her once quiet, orderly home had since become the scene of both raucous laughter and demonstrations of violence, with scores of unsavory characters and unfortunate prisoners trafficking in and out at the bidding of the Dark Lord, who reigned over all of it with keen manipulation and outright cruelty.

Narcissa had both witnessed and been on the receiving end of this cruelty in the months since the Dark Lord had settled in. After her dear husband, Lucius, was caught up in the debacle at the Department of Mysteries and taken away to Azkaban, Narcissa had become the target of a fair amount of softly spoken abuse and thinly-veiled threats. None of it had been intolerable, however, until the Dark Lord had press-ganged her most cherished son, Draco, into joining the ranks of the Death Eaters and tasked him with the impossible task of murdering the figurehead of the fight against Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore.

It was this that nearly broke Narcissa. This apparent death sentence upon the person she loved most fiercely had wiped away any loyalty she had previously felt to the Dark Lord's cause. Having been born into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Narcissa had learned and parroted the ideals of blood purity and elitism from her earliest memories. She supposed she still did believe, deep down, that her pedigree and wealth set her above many in the wizarding community (and any Muggle, of course), but she now realized how little she cared about any of that. The Dark Lord's most recent reign of terror had cast into sharp relief the only two things she truly cared about: her husband and her son.

As she silently glided down the corridor, Narcissa decided to detour into the manor's sizeable library. She had lately avoided this room because she knew the Dark Lord often liked to retreat there, amidst the quiet shelves of books. This time she decided to take her chances.

Pushing the heavy door open, Narcissa continued her inner musings. Apart from Draco and Lucius, she supposed she also cared a bit for her oldest sister. Bellatrix was, after all, the only other close relative she still acknowledged. Narcissa was no fool, however. Bella's years in Azkaban and obsession with her master had left her deranged and unreachable. Since her escape from prison over a year ago, Bellatrix had shown again and again that her loyalties rested only with the Dark Lord and his cause, not with her family. Narcissa knew that when all was said and done, Bellatrix could not be trusted to protect Draco or Lucius.

A small sound brought Narcissa to a halt, cutting off her stream of thought. She looked quickly around the room, hoping against hope that she had not inadvertently disturbed the new master of the house. She paused at the thought. That noise had not sounded like the Dark Lord. It had been almost a whimper.

She slowly drew her ornate black wand from her sleeve and sharply jabbed it toward the stub of a candle on the nearest end table. The candle guttered to life at once and bathed the room in a dim, flickering light. Narcissa started in surprise at the sight of her sister lying curled on the floor next to the large sofa.

"Cissy," Bellatrix whispered hoarsely, blinking groggily as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. "What-"

"What are you doing in here, Bella?" Narcissa interrupted with a harsh whisper. "It's nearly five in the morning? Have you been there on the floor all night?"

Bellatrix turned her head to look up at her sister and Narcissa quietly gasped. There was a small cut high on Bella's left cheek and a dark, angry bruise along her jawline. "What has happened to you?" Narcissa demanded. "Are you alright?"

Offering no reply, Bellatrix simply thrust out her hand so her sister could help her to her feet. Narcissa noted as Bella stood that she moved gingerly and there was a tear in the skirt of her long, black dress. With all of her questions still unanswered, Narcissa looked up from the damaged dress into her sister's dark eyes and was surprised to see them shining brightly with a crazed kind of happiness. Bellatrix clasped both of her sister's hands tightly in her own-a most uncharacteristically girlish thing to do-and pulled Narcissa down to sit beside her on the cold leather sofa.

"Cissy," she whispered excitedly, "you'll never believe- Master, he... he wanted... me, Cissy. He-" She stumbled over her words, barely able to contain herself as she tried to make her sister understand.

"Wait," Narcissa cut her off sharply. "The Dark Lord did this to you? What are you saying, Bella?"

Bellatrix flushed as Narcissa still tried to string the pieces into a proper explanation. "Cissy- Master, he said he wanted to show me… how much he valued me…"

Realization was dawning on Narcissa as she looked from Bellatrix's torn dress to the injuries on her face. Realization and immediate revulsion. Bellatrix continued, almost beside herself at the thought of what had happened.

"He brought me in here, after the others had left and- Oh, Cissy!" she finished, falling back into the sofa with a dazed and mad little cackle.

Narcissa was trying her best to swallow the bile that had risen up into her throat as she looked down at her swooning sister with wide, horrified eyes. She quickly decided that her best course of action would be to respond calmly and humor Bella a bit until she could be guided to her own bed.

"Well then," Narcissa began slowly, "It appears that the excitement is over for the night. Why don't I help you to your room?"

Bella seemed hardly to have heard her. She had reached up to gently caress the cut on her cheek, pulling her fingers away to examine the fresh blood that had begun oozing when she spoke. She wore a bemused expression as she turned back to face her sister.

"Hmmm?" Bella said, "What did you say, Narcissa?"

Narcissa firmly grabbed Bellatrix's wrist and Vanished the blood on her fingers with a fluid wave of her wand. "Let me heal that cut for you, Bella. And the bruise. Then we can retire."

Narcissa half expected her sister to protest, but Bellatrix did not put up a fight. Instead she stared ahead dreamily as Narcissa made quick work of her two most obvious injuries.

"The power, Cissy," Bella said in a quiet, awed voice, "you should have seen…"

"Perhaps not," Narcissa cut her off again, trying to block that image from her mind. "Anyway, let's get you to your bed."

Narcissa stood and pulled her sister up beside her. She firmly gripped Bella's arm with one hand and placed the other around her sister's waist, meaning to help guide her out of the dimly lit room. Bellatrix lurched a bit at the touch and Narcissa realized grimly that the bruising must not have been confined to her sister's jawline.

There had been no need for that kind of abuse, she thought, sickened. Bella would certainly have been willing enough. Narcissa doubted whether her sister could have desired anything more, the way she doted and fawned over her master.

Narcissa threw a sideways look at Bellatrix, who hadn't made another sound and was meekly allowing herself to be guided through the dark house. She still had that dazed look in her eyes and seemed to be reveling in her good fortune.

No, Narcissa thought to herself, this had not been about affection for Bella. It had simply been yet another demonstration of his power, and the disregard he felt toward those closest to him.

The thought made Narcissa's blood run cold and a renewed feeling of bitterness washed over her. She knew that she would never be able to make Bellatrix see this truth, and even attempting to would probably be dangerous.

The only sound was the gentle swishing of Bellatrix's long dress as the two women turned into her darkened, empty bedroom. Rodolphus was out of the country on an errand for his master and would not need to learn of this night's escapade. Not that it would likely matter to him, Narcissa thought. Rodolphus was nearly as enamoured with the Dark Lord as Bella was, and their marriage had always been more an exercise in decorum than a romance.

Narcissa helped Bella out of her ruined dress and into a long, silver nightgown. She tried to ignore the additional bruises she saw and instead spoke softly, kindly, to her sister as she helped her into the large bed.

"How is that, Bella? Do you need anything?"

Bellatrix barely seemed to hear her sister's questions and gently shook her head as she lowered herself onto the pillows. She gave a long, contented sigh and settled in before looking back at Narcissa with a small, impish smile. Narcissa gave her one last, appraising look before turning toward the door that led to the dark corridor.

"Master..." she heard Bella sigh, "... and he wanted me…"

Narcissa didn't turn around, but silently slipped out of the room and pulled the heavy door closed behind her. She did not want to hear any more.

Afraid of uncovering any more nighttime surprises, Narcissa decided to return immediately to her own room. She told herself to try to forget what she had just witnessed, but she doubted the nausea she was experiencing would go away anytime soon.

It was wrong, she thought, what had happened to her poor, deluded sister.

She couldn't help comparing her own relationship with her husband to the brutal treatment Bellatrix had received earlier that night. Lucius had many faults, but he had always ensured that Narcissa felt safe and cherished. She looked back with warmth and exhilaration on that facet of their relationship, and thought fondly of how it had resulted in her precious son.

Narcissa froze in her tracks, eyes wide. She felt as if her blood had turned to ice. She had just reached forward to turn the knob of her own bedroom door, but instead looked with fear back up the corridor she had just walked down. Her eyes rested upon her sister's door and she remained fixed for several seconds.

No, she thought, surely not.

There was no way a child could result from this night's events. It was unthinkable.

Narcissa's hand fell to her side and her mind began to race.

Bella was in her mid-forties, she reasoned hopefully. But no, a new mother of that age was not unheard of, especially in their magical world where many lived well past one hundred.

Alright then, the Dark Lord. Narcissa had to suppress another gag at the thought. Who could even guess what he was capable of since the destruction and restoration of his physical form?

With absolute dread setting in, Narcissa decided there was nothing for it. She could not go forward without knowing for certain.

Bracing herself, she walked resolutely back to her sister's door and silently eased it open. She knew she would have to make some excuse for being in here again if Bella hadn't yet fallen asleep, but soon found that would not be necessary. Bella had hardly shifted from her original position and now lay calm and still, the trace of a smile still on her lips.

Narcissa looked down upon her sister with pity and slowly raised her wand. Their mother had taught her this spell decades ago, after she'd first married. A little-known incantation passed down the Black line for centuries, from mother to daughter and sister to sister.

Carefully and methodically, Narcissa began to trace the complex pattern in the air above her sister's sleeping form. It had been years since she had performed this spell, not since before she had lost her second little girl. Draco had only been a year old then, but she'd already been so joyous at the thought of another child.

Narcissa forcefully pushed that thought away and concluded the intricate pattern of wandstrokes, whispering the incantation with the final, graceful sweep of her wand.

" _Puecrescitas Fateo_."

She stood frozen, wand arm still outstretched, and looked down at her sister apprehensively. Nothing happened. Still not daring to take a breath, Narcissa wracked her brain for a memory of how long this spell usually took to demonstrate results. Only seconds, if she remembered correctly, and then she would know for sure one way or the other. Silver or gold.

Five, six, seven seconds passed in what felt like hours to Narcissa. And then, painfully slowly, a faint glow began to radiate from Bellatrix's skin. Narcissa bit at her lower lip as her eyes struggled to adjust to the new light source. It was difficult to determine the color at first, but as the light grew brighter Narcissa seemed to feel her stomach sink to the floor. There, radiating outward from the center of Bellatrix's sleeping form, was an unmistakably golden light.

Narcissa stood in open-mouthed shock and, raising her trembling wand once more, frantically whispered " _Finite!_ " before bolting toward the door as quietly as she could manage. The room was plunged into darkness once more and Narcissa heard her sister inhale deeply behind her. With one last quick look into the room, Narcissa reassured herself that Bella had only shifted in her sleep and remained otherwise untroubled by the disturbance.

Narcissa silently pulled the heavy door closed behind her and then all but collapsed against it, covering her gaping mouth with her hand as she tried to quietly regain her breath. Brow furrowed and eyes still wide, she looked around the empty corridor frantically as she tried to come to terms with what she had just discovered.

Her sister was carrying the Dark Lord's child.

* * *

 _There you go! Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Also, Follow and/or favorite if you'd like to read future chapters of this story. I plan to post the next chapter within the next couple of weeks. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I'm so glad you're liking it so far. This chapter is kind of short and might seem a bit like a filler, but I really wanted to take the opportunity to write a little bit more backstory for Narcissa. I hope you like it! Reviews definitely help me get new chapters up quickly. ;)_

* * *

 _-Mid-November, 1997-_

Nearly three months had passed since the morning Narcissa had discovered her sister alone and injured in the library. Three months since she had learned that Bellatrix was pregnant with the Dark Lord's child and every day Narcissa watched her sister closely, waiting with bated breath for Bella to realize what was happening.

Narcissa had not uttered a word to anyone about her discovery, but grew more and more anxious and exasperated by the day. Sitting alone in her quiet drawing room, she listened to the sound of the fall breeze against the windowpanes. She had been going over the expenses of the house before thoughts of her sister overtook her once again. She'd had to remind herself more than once over the last few weeks that Bella's mad obsession with the Dark Lord and his schemes had often distracted her from ordinary matters, including her own well being. Still, it could not be long now before Bella noticed either the physical or magical presence of the infant growing inside her.

That was the interesting thing about magical children. While many did not display outward signs of magic until they were toddlers, or even older, their mothers could almost always sense a sort of magical quickening before even the first real movements were felt.

Narcissa remembered experiencing that feeling with each of her children very early on, perhaps because she, so eager to become a mother, had waited for it with rapt attention. She had only just begun to notice the faint stirring of magic during her first pregnancy when everything had suddenly gone terribly wrong. That child, a daughter they had planned to call Cressida, was born far too early and never stirred or drew breath. Narcissa had only caught a brief glimpse of her still, tiny form before she had been hurried out of the room by the healer.

Wracked with grief and still desperate for a child, Narcissa would wait more than four years to find she was expecting again. Her doubts and fears were tempered a bit when she experienced both the magical and physical signs of Draco's presence, which began with astonishing strength in the first few weeks of her pregnancy. Her son had arrived without complication and brought indescribable joy and relief to both his parents.

Narcissa had loved motherhood from the first moments and was elated to find that she was expecting again only a few months after Draco was born. That child, another daughter, had exhibited much of the same early magical vigor as Draco and was carried to full term without incident. Narcissa had been sure this child would be just as strong and full of life as her brother, but tragedy struck again. For reasons no healer could properly explain, little Aurora had quietly slipped away in her heartbroken mother's arms only minutes after her birth. It had initially revealed each of them to her in turn, but magic had not been able to save either of Narcissa's daughters in the end. There would be no more children after that and Narcissa could only console herself through fierce dedication to the wellbeing and happiness of her one surviving child.

A crooked branch was blown against the nearby window and the harsh scraping sound pulled Narcissa out of her reverie. She had tried to avoid dwelling on her lost children in the past, but found herself thinking of them more and more lately as she considered how to best handle her sister's situation. She worried about how Bellatrix would take the news and, even more concerning, how the Dark Lord would react when he found out. Narcissa had often wondered whether this had not been his plan all along, but then he was always so dismissive and even contemptuous toward Bella's fawning. It seemed unlikely he was counting on her to provide him with an heir. After carefully, quietly watching each of her houseguests over the past several weeks, Narcissa was fairly certain that no one had foreseen this outcome and that only she currently knew about it.

Deep down, buried beneath the layers of fear and anxiety that plagued her, Narcissa had begun to notice the smallest sensation of warm anticipation. It took her a while to realize it, but the thought of her sister having a child, albeit the Dark Lord's child, had given Narcissa a tiny glimmer of hope for Bellatrix. Maybe this would be the catalyst Bella needed to let go of the hatred and frenzied passion that fueled her obsession with her master. Maybe her sanity and compassion were not so far gone that her own child's needs could not bring her back to reality.

Laying her quill down on the desk with a sigh, Narcissa stood and tried to push that thought away. That kind of wishful thinking would only distract her; she needed to remain focused and alert if she was going to help her sister through this. Bearing the Dark Lord's child would be a dangerous undertaking in this time of upheaval and resistance, and Narcissa knew that Bella would need the influence of a level head more than anything else.

Narcissa turned from her work and the darkened windows and quietly left the empty room, silently going over her plan again:

First, Bella's condition would need to be concealed from untrustworthy eyes. Then they would determine how to hide the child from the rest of the wizarding world...

* * *

 _There you go! Don't forget to let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again! Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I'm glad people are liking this story so far. This next chapter is a bit longer and I'm really excited to see how you like it. Please, please leave a review and let me know what you think!_

* * *

 _\- Two days later -_

"Cissy... _Narcissa_ , wake up."

Narcissa's eyes shot open and she started at the sight of her sister's face only inches from her own. She sat bolt upright on her large bed.

"Bella! Wh- What is it?" she gasped, her heart racing as she tried to catch her breath.

She had discreetly slipped away from the noisy dining room after lunch and decided to rest her eyes in the safety of her quiet bedroom. She had only been asleep for a couple of minutes when Bellatrix entered the elegant room and silently crawled across the heavy bedspread to settle in next to her sister. Bella had never really paid much heed to the conventions of personal space and this quirk had become even more pronounced since her isolated years in Azkaban. It made her seem almost childlike when she was in a quiet mood.

Still getting over the shock of being woken so abruptly, Narcissa relaxed a little and propped herself on one elbow, looking down at her sister. Bellatrix was now stretched nonchalantly over most of the large bed, her long, curly hair sprawled across the pillows. She grinned mischievously before sitting up and sliding even closer to Narcissa. Taking her sister's free hand in her own, Bella plunged into what had clearly been on her mind.

"Well, Cissy," she began playfully. "I thought you couldn't possibly mind me joining you when I have such an important question to ask you."

Narcissa had a good idea of where this was going. She took a deep breath and prepared to act surprised. "Ah. And what might that be?" she asked with feigned irritation.

Bellatrix seemed to steel herself for a moment before responding, "Do you- do you remember that spell Mother told us about? The one that reveals a- a child?"

Bella finished in a rush, looking intently down at her sister. Narcissa slowly sat up again and searched Bella's face for any indication of her emotions. "Yes," she answered slowly. "Yes, I do. Wh-"

Before she could continue, Bellatrix let out a small shriek of excitement and turned abruptly to face her sister properly. "I knew you must," she said with a cackle. "Heaven knows you used it on yourself often enough back in the day."

Bellatrix did not notice the look of reproach she was receiving, still chuckling to herself.

"Yes, thanks, Bella. I do know it," Narcissa responded shortly. "Why do you ask?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Her little sister was really going to make her spell it out. "Because, Ciss, I am starting to think-" she paused and changed direction. "You remember that night a few weeks ago, in the library, when Master and…"

"Yes, yes," Narcissa cut her off with a wave of her hand. She sincerely did not want to relive that night and certainly did not want to hear any more details about it. "Are you saying-"

" _Yes_ , Cissy," Bella said emphatically, clasping both of Narcissa's hands tightly. "I think I may be- I think there may be a- a child. _His_ child!"

She finished rather loudly and Narcissa shot an anxious glance at the open bedroom door. She could still hear the voices of the band of Death Eaters that had paraded into her home once again at the impatient call of their master. Narcissa had decided weeks ago that it would be unwise to let any of them learn of Bella's condition. Her sister's inherent jealousy and paranoia would be the greatest aid in keeping the secret.

"Hush!" Narcissa breathed. She squeezed her sister's hands tightly in return as she softly continued, "If you are right, if you are expecting his child, we will need to be very, _very_ careful."

She had Bellatrix's attention now and continued pointedly.

"We already know that the Dark Lord considers you to be his most trusted servant," she said tactfully, watching her sister's face light up. "Might not his other followers may become jealous upon learning of the- the _extent_ of his favoritism?"

Bella's eyes widened at these words and she also shot a quick glance at the open door. With a sudden, violent wave of her wand, the door swung closed with a loud bang. Narcissa jumped at the sound but quickly composed herself as Bellatrix turned back to face her.

"Of course," Bellatrix said harshly. "Those scum cannot be trusted." She paused to consider this for a moment. "So what do we do, Cissy?" she asked urgently, her eyes wide and a bit fearful.

This was exactly what Narcissa had hoped to hear. Now was her opportunity to take charge of the situation. She turned purposefully and stood from her bed, drawing her wand.

"Well, first we must determine whether there is even any merit to your suspicions," she said as she pushed her long sleeves back. She paused, genuinely curious, and asked, "What brought you to this conclusion, anyway?"

Bellatrix had been watching her sister intently and now looked down at her hands with a frown, trying to find the words she was looking for.

"I'm not really sure when I started to notice it," she began slowly. "Maybe a week ago. It felt like magic, but not the way my magic usually feels. Not bad, really. Just... foreign." She looked up with questioning eyes.

Narcissa nodded solemnly and began the intricate wandstrokes once again. She already knew what the result would be, but Bella needed to see it for herself.

Bellatrix sat very still on the bed, watching her sister's well-practiced movements with uncharacteristic reverence. Narcissa suspected that she was holding her breath.

With a final sweep of her wand, Narcissa recited the incantation once again.

" _Puecrescitas Fateo_."

Bella stared transfixed at the wand now pointed directly at her before slowly looking down at her own abdomen. Narcissa watched her sister closely as she lowered her wand. Any moment now...

The spell took only two or three seconds this time and there was absolutely no doubt about the color of the light emanating from Bellatrix's pale skin. She gasped at the sight of her illuminated hands and turned sharply to look from her position on the bed to the large mirror on the wall.

"Light. Gold light." she whispered before turning back to face Narcissa again. "Is that it? What does that mean, Cissy?"

Narcissa straightened and returned her wand to her long sleeve as the light faded from her sister's face and hands. Not meeting Bellatrix's penetrating gaze, she stepped forward and delicately sat down upon the edge of the bed. She took one of her sister's trembling hands gently in her own and, turning to face her properly, quietly spoke.

"That means yes, Bella. You are going to have a baby."

Bellatrix sat frozen, her eyes wide and mind racing.

"I knew it," she breathed, placing her free hand on her abdomen. "I _knew_ it. The Dark Lord's child."

"And you're- you're completely sure it is his?" Narcissa asked carefully. It seemed foolish not to check.

Bellatrix snorted and rolled her eyes at her sister. "Of course, Cissy. Rodolphus has been abroad for months and I'd hardly say any of those other swine are worth my attention."

A broad, slightly manic smile grew on her pale face and she practically leapt from her position on the bed, startling Narcissa once again.

"What do you think Master will say?" she questioned, beginning to pace around the room. "I am sure he will be pleased."

Narcissa really had no idea how the Dark Lord would respond, but she hoped for her sister's sake that he would be pleased. That might at least cause him to treat Bella, and maybe even her family, with a bit more kindness. This was another thought Narcissa tried not to rest too much hope on.

"I must tell him at once," Bellatrix said suddenly, coming to an abrupt halt in the middle of the room and then hurrying to the door. Narcissa was pulled out of her reverie by her sister's retreating figure and rushed to catch up to her.

"Wait!" she whispered loudly. "Bella!"

She caught Bellatrix about halfway down the hall; the revelry downstairs now closer and louder than ever. Grasping her by both shoulders, Narcissa pulled her surprised sister into the shadow of a nearby doorway.

"Listen to me, Bella," Narcissa whispered urgently, "These are dangerous times. Especially for the child of the Dark Lord, and for its mother. None but a select few can know about this. Do you understand?"

Bellatrix looked as though she was about to argue or dismiss her sister's concern, but seemed taken aback by the ferocity in Narcissa's usually subdued expression. Slowly she began to nod.

"Yes, Cissy," she said seriously. "I think you are probably right."

* * *

 _Yay! Bella knows! I was pretty excited about how this chapter turned out, so I hope you liked it. Be sure to let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers! Thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews! I really love seeing your feedback. I was hoping to get this chapter up a few days ago, but I'm in the middle of a cross-country move and it's been a little crazy and hectic. Anyway, thanks for your patience. This is a pretty short chapter, but I think it's quite juicy and I really like how it turned out. I hope you do as well. The next chapter will be fairly long and I should be able to get it posted within the next couple of days, especially if I have a lot of great feedback from you guys. :)

* * *

Narcissa would have much preferred to not be present for this conversation, but here she stood nonetheless, in the now quiet library with her sister, her husband, and the Dark Lord. Bellatrix had requested a private audience with him and, to Narcissa's immense relief, he had turned without a word and walked into the empty library, leaving Bellatrix to follow with her sister in tow. The raucous party had seemed to be disbanding as the two women reached the bottom of the grand staircase, no doubt with a new set of unpleasant orders to carry out.

As she was being pulled by the wrist into the library by Bellatrix, Narcissa had quickly scanned the hall for her husband. She found him walking dejectedly toward a door at the other end of the hall and caught his eye, motioning for him to follow her. Lucius looked surprised, and a bit lost, but heeded his wife without question.

There had been many quiet moments over the past few weeks that she'd considered telling him the secret she was keeping, but she had always stopped herself. Lucius was not well. He had returned from Azkaban the previous summer a shell of his former, noble self and his spirit had been further broken when the Dark Lord confiscated his wand. His confidence and sense of self-worth, which had always been unshakeable, had been dealt a heavy blow with his fall from the Dark Lord's good graces. With all this in mind, Narcissa had decided to avoid adding to her husband's anxiety with the news of Bella's condition. He might as well find out now though, she thought to herself.

Lucius did not seem pleased to be in such close proximity to his scornful master, who now stood behind the ornate mahogany desk, pressing his slender, white hands onto the surface as he leaned forward and eyed the three of them imperiously. Bellatrix took an eager step forward and was about to speak when the door of the library suddenly closed with a loud click. Bellatrix and Lucius turned in surprise to look at the door as Narcissa stowed her wand in her sleeve again. She tried to act casual but knew the Dark Lord was watching her closely, probably sensing her anxiety and urgent desire for secrecy. She met his gaze and he continued to scrutinize her for a moment before turning to face Bellatrix again.

"Well?" he asked coldly.

Bellatrix was positively bursting with excitement. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes and she spoke with a trembling voice.

"My lord," she said fervently. "I have the most wonderful news for you."

Lucius shot a sidelong glance at his wife, trying to guess what his sister-in-law could be referring to. Narcissa ignored him and continued to watch Voldemort closely.

Bellatrix continued in a rush, "My lord, I- I am expecting a child."

Her words hung in the air for a moment and Narcissa heard a sharp intake of breath to her right. Lucius had caught on.

Voldemort had not moved or reacted in any way and Narcissa wondered for a moment if he'd understood what exactly Bellatrix was telling him. Bella was clearly wondering this as well, because she quickly added, "Your child, my lord."

Tears of joy were flowing freely down Bella's cheeks now and her voice was choked with emotion. She took another small step forward, obviously yearning for closeness and approval from her master. He stared back at her blankly for several seconds and then, straightening up, he stepped purposefully out from behind the large desk.

"Well then," he said quietly as he passed the three motionless figures. "Let it never be said that the Dark Lord does not reward his faithful followers."

The door flew open with a tiny flick of his wand and the Dark Lord strode from the room without another word or backward glance, leaving his three followers standing frozen in stunned silence.

* * *

There it is! I really debated and debated on how Voldemort would respond, so I hope you like how it went. My number one goal is always to stay very true to character while also digging a little deeper and fleshing them out a little more. Be sure to leave a review and let me know how you like the story so far, and especially if any one moment has stuck out to you. Thanks! :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading and for the reviews and PMs! I've loved reading your feedback about the story so far. It's been really interesting to see everyone's different opinions, especially about Voldemort's reaction. To answer a few of your questions, I'm planning on this story coming exclusively from Narcissa's point of view, but I'm thinking of adding a few one shots from other points of view to fill in the gaps afterward. Also, I know that last chapter was super short. This one's quite a bit longer and features the entrance of our favorite sullen little Slytherin. :) I hope you like it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!_

* * *

\- Mid-December, 1997 -

Light flurries of snow grazed the glass ceiling as Narcissa stood on the crowded platform. An unusually large number of parents were milling about, awaiting the arrival of the scarlet steam engine that would return their children from Hogwarts. As she looked subtly around at the nearby faces, she was aware of several nervous pairs of eyes looking hastily away from her, as if she'd caught them in the act of watching her.

This was not quite a new sensation, she reflected. She had often been on the receiving end of similar, furtive looks on this platform. Her elegant clothing and carefully cultivated air of disdain had always attracted a few timid eyes and whispers. This was different, however. These people were turning away from her glances as if she'd struck them. Fear was apparent in their eyes, where only envy and sometimes distaste had shown before.

They know where he is staying, then, she thought to herself. If only they had known how similar her anxiety was to theirs. At least they had the benefit of some distance from the one they feared, and a small degree of safety within their own homes. She stared ahead impassively, gritting her teeth. Now she was the one who was envious.

A low rumble signaled that the Hogwarts Express was approaching and sighs of relief echoed around the platform. Narcissa didn't move or turn to watch the oncoming train as the others had, but closed her eyes and sighed deeply. At least she would have her son with her soon. Their home was far less safe for him than Hogwarts at the moment, but his presence would be a great comfort to her and to Lucius.

The scarlet steam engine screeched to a halt in front of the crowd of anxious parents and children began to stream out of every door, waving and calling out to family members as they hurried to meet outstretched arms.

Narcissa observed sadly that the students seemed to be just as distressed as their parents, except for maybe a few of the Slytherins. Of course, she understood why perfectly. She was all too familiar with Amycus and Alecto Carrow, and between Draco's somber letters and the gleeful reports so often given around her own dining table, Narcissa had no doubt that the atmosphere of Hogwarts had been altered dramatically from the warm and welcoming place she had known as a girl.

The platform had begun to clear more rapidly than usual as parents chose to bundle their children back to the comparative safety of their homes, rather than lingering to visit with other families. Narcissa had begun to grow anxious again when, with only a few people left on the platform, Draco finally appeared in the doorway of one of the nearby carriages. Relief swept through her as she watched her son walk toward her, trailing a few steps behind his two oafish friends

He still looked quite pale and thin, though much better than he had the last time he had returned to her from Hogwarts. Narcissa couldn't help but think of the tearful, frightened young man Severus had delivered to her the previous summer. They had both looked shaken and unwell, standing in her doorway in the early-morning hours.

"Here is your son, Narcissa," Snape had said quietly, gently pushing the trembling teenager into her open arms. "My vow has been fulfilled."

A brief look of understanding passed between them and Narcissa gave a single, shaky nod, tears filling her own eyes as she clung to Draco. Then, without another word, Severus had turned and strode away from them, Disapparating halfway down the path.

Seeing her son on the train platform, Narcissa wanted to rush to him and hold him as tightly to her as she had on that dark and dreary morning the summer before. She instead maintained her composure and only smiled as he approached and set his school trunk down beside her.

"Hello, Mother," Draco said. "Happy Christmas."

Narcissa beamed and stepped forward with her arms outstretched. "Son," she said softly, "it is good to see you."

He returned her embrace briefly and, though it might have appeared formal or stiff to an onlooker, it conveyed a great deal of comfort and relief to each of them. When they parted, Draco picked up his trunk once again and turned toward the Apparition point.

"Wait a moment, Draco," Narcissa said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let's not leave just yet."

She ignored his surprised look and gestured to a nearby bench, looking around to be certain they wouldn't be overheard. Most of the crowd had vanished and only one other person remained in their vicinity, a middle-aged man with disheveled blonde hair and untidy, rather eccentric green robes. He was pacing back and forth a short distance from them and seemed to be muttering distractedly to himself as he peered through the windows of the train.

Narcissa spared the man an indifferent glance as she passed, but Draco carefully avoided looking at him, only turning back to watch the now retreating figure once he had reached the bench and sat down. Looking back at his mother, Draco was surprised to see Narcissa pointing her wand directly at the man's back. He quickly looked around to make sure no one else was watching them and was about to ask what she was doing when she whispered, " _Muffliato._ " Draco had heard this incantation before, from both his father and from Professor Snape. He immediately understood what she had done.

"That's Xenophilius Lovegood," he said, now speaking openly and looking shamefaced.

Understanding dawned on Narcissa and she studied the man more closely as her son continued, "Travers and Selwyn took his daughter from the train a few miles out of Hogsmeade. Selwyn winked at me when they passed my compartment."

Narcissa nodded slowly. "Yes," she said, " _The Quibbler._ I imagine they'll use her to quiet his pro-Potter rhetoric."

They both watched Lovegood's continued pacing and muttering for a few more seconds before Draco spoke again.

"So how are things, Mother? How is Father?"

Narcissa closed her eyes briefly before she began to speak. "Much as they were over the summer," she said dully. "Your father seems to be doing a bit better now that he has replaced his wand. Losing the elm wand was quite a blow to him."

Draco nodded, looking down at his knees. That wand had been an heirloom of his father's family for centuries, and there were few things his father valued more than family connections and keepsakes.

"The Dark Lord has been away often," Narcissa continued, looking nervously at Lovegood again to be sure the charm was still in place. He hadn't seemed to notice that the Malfoys were even there, let alone their conversation.

"He has been traveling abroad, from what I've gathered, and his returns are infrequent but never announced. It still feels as if he is there all of the time," she added with a trace of bitterness.

"I see," Draco said, nodding again. "Was that why you wanted to stay here longer? To tell me all of this?"

Narcissa nodded. "Partly, and perhaps to escape the place for a few more minutes," she said with a smirk. Then all seriousness returned to her voice and she turned to face Draco properly.

"There is one other thing I need to tell you before we return to the Manor, Draco," she said. "It's about your aunt Bella."

Draco paled at his mother's tone. "Has she been hurt?" he asked. "Is she…"

He trailed off, not wanting to finish. He had never really known his aunt as a child and she had mainly frightened and intimidated him since her return from Azkaban. Still, he knew his mother cared for her.

Narcissa shook her head, steeling herself to tell him the truth. She glanced around the platform one more time; Lovegood was now sitting a few benches away from them, his head in his hands.

"No, she's not hurt," Narcissa said, turning to face him again. "She- is going to have a baby."

"Oh," Draco said, taken aback. That possibility had never crossed his mind, especially because his aunt, who was four years older than his mother, was well past the age at which most witches had children. He wondered if this was the reason his mother seemed so reticent.

"When?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"In April, I think," Narcissa said, looking down at her clasped hands. She suddenly took both of his hands tightly in her own, forcing him to meet her gaze.

"Listen to me carefully, Draco," she said in a low, serious tone. "Very few people know about this. It is crucial that you not speak a word of it to _anyone._ "

He nodded slowly, trying to put the pieces together. "Alright," he said, "but why the secrecy? Won't people know? Won't they see?"

"Not if I can help it," Narcissa said, almost to herself. It was a moment before she spoke again and her hesitation gave Draco a growing sense of foreboding.

"It…" she began haltingly, "it is the Dark Lord's child."

Draco stared at her blankly for a moment before turning away, his pale countenance turning a delicate shade of green. He did not speak for several seconds and when he finally did open his mouth, he only managed one word.

"Oh," he said, sounding a bit nauseated.

"Yes," his mother replied solemnly. "I'm sure you can imagine the danger both Bella and the child would be in if anyone knew, especially those among the Dark Lord's enemies."

Draco nodded, still quite unwilling to speak. "Does Rodolphus know?" he eventually asked.

"He returned to the Manor only yesterday," Narcissa said, nodding. "He had been abroad since late summer, on an errand for the Dark Lord." She hesitated again before continuing, "He seemed to- to take it in stride, when she told him."

They both sat quietly for a few moments before Draco asked his next question.

"And how-" he began, "how is she?"

Narcissa sighed and leaned against the backrest for the first time since sitting down, considering how best to answer. Draco could tell that she was quite exhausted, but she seemed relieved to finally be able to speak openly.

"It's a bit difficult to say," she said slowly, reflecting. "Physically, she is doing exceptionally so far. And I believe she is happy, but I'm not sure she really understands the effect it will have on her life. She is as incautious and involved in the Dark Lord's efforts as ever, with very little regard to her safety."

She paused again before adding, "I think we will simply have to wait and see how she responds when the time comes."

Draco nodded and neither of them spoke again for a long time. Finally, Narcissa stood.

"We should return home," she said. "Your father will start to worry."

Draco also stood and picked up his trunk. Narcissa looped her arm through his free arm and they made their way down the platform. Lovegood still sat on the bench and didn't look up as they passed. They approached the red telephone box that served as an Apparition point and Draco was reaching for the door handle when a figure suddenly appeared inside. Both Malfoys jumped and took a couple steps backward as the Death Eater Yaxley emerged from the booth, dressed in the elegant robes he now wore at the Ministry of Magic.

"Why, hello, Madam Malfoy," he said cordially, bowing slightly to Narcissa and turning to her son. "And young Draco. It's good to see you again. I trust all is well at Hogwarts these days?" Draco nodded and Yaxley clapped him on the back, beaming at the pair of them.

"Hello, Corban," Narcissa said, feigning warmth. "My son and I were just returning to the Manor."

She was uneager to stay and chat, but knew she must at least be polite. Yaxley might already be wondering why the two of them were so late in leaving the platform. Any shortness on her part might only arouse his suspicions.

"Of course," Yaxley said quickly. "I won't keep you. I just have a small matter to take care of."

He nodded pointedly toward Lovegood. "Someone's got to tell ol' Xeno where his daughter's gone to and why," he said with a wicked smile. "Maybe then he'll learn the kinds of materials he'd best be printing."

"Yes, of course," Narcissa said, smiling demurely. She gestured for Draco to enter the booth and returned Yaxley's bow politely. "Good day to you."

"Good day, Madam," Yaxley said, nodding curtly and turning to walk down the platform.

Narcissa watched as her son and his luggage disappeared with a pop, then entered the telephone box herself. Yaxley had just reached Lovegood's bench and she observed their conversation briefly through the glass. Lovegood had fallen to his knees and the Death Eater had just begun to raise his wand above the cowering man when Narcissa turned away and disappeared into nothingness. She did not want to see any more.

* * *

 _There you have it! I wanted to get some good mother/son time in there and couldn't resist tying in the Lovegood connection. Plan on seeing our very favorite Lovegood within the next few chapters. ;) Don't forget to leave your feedback!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! I am sorry it has taken me so long to post the next chapter! Between getting married, quitting my job, selling my house, moving across the country, starting a new job, and moving again, this has been a crazy year. Haha! This chapter also ended up being more challenging than I had expected, but it's finally done and I hope you like it!

Before we dive in, however, I wanted to address a question that has come in through reviews and PMs. A couple of people have pointed out that Draco doesn't know of Delphi's existence in The Cursed Child and wondered if this story will follow the canon. The answer is yes (I love writing within the constrains of existing canon and my goal is always to follow it and remain as true-to-character as I can), and all will be revealed eventually.

I also wanted to thank those reviewers who have provided feedback on this story so far. Thank you! Reviews are my very favorite things. And thank you especially to TheArtfulDodger26. I really appreciate the feedback and encouragement!

Anyway, on to the important part. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Mid-December, 1997

The evening Draco returned for the Christmas holiday was the first time Narcissa's entire family had been in one place in months. As she looked around her long dining table, she realized that this also marked the first private family dinner she had enjoyed since before the Dark Lord had adopted Malfoy Manor as his headquarters. She would normally be expected to play hostess to at least two or three of the Dark Lord's followers who had stopped in to report or receive assignments, and often to the man himself. Even now, when the Dark Lord was away much of the time, Narcissa's home saw many visitors. They clearly found her dining hall, sitting room, and library much more comfortable for their little rendezvous than the dark alleys and seedy pubs they would normally frequent.

But not tonight, Narcissa thought with satisfaction. Tonight her only company was her husband, her son, her sister, and her brother-in-law, which was very fortunate. They had an important matter to discuss.

Lucius had reclaimed his seat at the head of the table since the Dark Lord's most recent departure, but sat hunched, almost cowering, in the high-backed chair as if preparing at any moment to be shunted out of it again. Looking at him, Narcissa wondered sadly if she would ever see the tall, proud man who used to occupy that chair again.

Narcissa herself sat at Lucius' right hand and was doing a significantly better job looking like she belonged there. Draco sat next to his mother and was choosing to stare silently at his now empty plate rather than acknowledge his aunt and uncle, who sat across the table. Bellatrix had been the last to finish her meal and now sat back, lounging in her chair. With her eyes closed and a small, contented smile on her lips, she seemed quite oblivious to the pointed glances passing between her husband, sister, and brother-in-law.

Finally, Narcissa cleared her throat. "Bella," she said tentatively, watching her sister closely. Bellatrix opened her eyes lazily.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I think it's time we proceeded with our plan," Narcissa said. "You are beginning to show."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and let out an exaggerated groan, slouching further down into her seat. She smiled mischievously as she looked down at her own abdomen and fondly placed a hand on the slight roundness there, which her posture had now made quite visible.

"Do you hear that?" she said playfully. "Your Aunt Cissy wants to hide you away from the world." She looked slyly up at her sister, who was frowning back impatiently.

They had been through this several times and Narcissa knew Bella saw the wisdom in her proposal. Now she was just being difficult for the sake of it. Rodolphus had not, however, been present for most of their quiet conversations and now looked at his wife with concern.

"Bellatrix," he began incredulously, "you must see that this is our only option if we're to keep both you and the child safe. If the Dark Lord's enemies caught wind of this, you would surely be targeted and…"

"Yes, yes," Bella snapped impatiently as she waved him off. "You do not have to tell me again."

Rodolphus was clearly affronted at her tone and had opened his mouth to argue when Bella suddenly pushed herself away from the long table, stood, and turned on him. "Nor do you need to speak to me as if _I_ am the child."

Hoping to head off a pointless argument, Narcissa quickly stood and spoke. "It's settled then," she said firmly. "Why don't we go into the drawing room, where there will be a bit more space?"

All eyes turned to Narcissa and Rodolphus bit back the retort he was about to aim at his wife. Instead, he also stood and gestured for Bellatrix to lead the way, which, with an irritated huff and an eye roll, she did.

"We may need your help as well," Narcissa said gently to her husband. "The spell I found is quite obscure and complex, but I think we'll manage between the four of us."

Lucius nodded but Draco looked slightly startled. "Do you mean me as well, Mother?" he asked.

"Yes, please, Draco," Narcissa said matter-of-factly, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he also stood. "Not to worry, darling," she added kindly. "You'll do perfectly fine."

Rodolphus had just finished levitating a leather sofa to the nearest wall when the three Malfoys arrived in the drawing room. Bellatrix stood in the center of the room and eyed her sister expectantly as Narcissa crossed to her small writing table, retrieved a large, dusty volume from its surface, and opened it to a dog-eared page.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

Narcissa ignored her and continued to skim over the yellowed pages, her lips moving slightly as she whispered the incantations under her breath. Then, satisfied that she knew what to do, she placed the spellbook back on the table and turned to face her family.

"Alright," she said briskly. "Bella, you'll stay where you are. The rest of us should be spaced evenly around her." Narcissa watched with satisfaction as Lucius, Draco, and Rodolphus moved into the positions she had indicated.

Double-checking the text, she continued, "Now, once I begin reciting the incantation, we will need to slowly walk around her. Lucius, you and Rodolphus will walk clockwise." Both men nodded as Narcissa turned to her son. "You and I will walk anticlockwise," she said.

"As for wandwork," she said as she consulted the spellbook again, "you three will simply keep your wands trained just above Bella's head as you walk. There are more complex movements for the one who voices the incantation, so I will handle those."

"Are you sure, Narciss'?" Rodolphus asked, giving her a skeptical look. "I'm sure we can handle whatever wandwork that old book of yours can throw at us." He gave Draco a furtive look, sizing him up before adding, "Well, Lucius and I can, at the very least."

Narcissa fixed him with a brief, irritated look before casting a sidelong glance at her son. Draco seemed unfazed by the slight, however, so she let it pass. "Thank you, Rodolphus," she replied coldly. "This arrangement should do just fine. The charm can actually be completed with only one witch or wizard, but my research has indicated that additional wands will lend strength to the concealment."

Bellatrix had become increasingly impatient with the discussion and finally stamped her foot in frustration. "Then let's get on with it, shall we?" she exclaimed hotly. "I'm sure I've grown another inch around while standing here listening to you!"

Ignoring her sister's remark, Narcissa set the spellbook back on the writing table and took her position between Lucius and Draco, facing Bellatrix head on. "Alright, wands up then, and follow the pace I set."

With a quick glance around the room, she confirmed that each of the men were in the correct position and gave Draco another small, reassuring smile, which he returned. Then, with a single deep, centering breath, Narcissa raised her own wand as if in salute and aimed at a point several inches above Bella's head. She began to speak clearly and confidently, concentrating on the words of the incantation.

" _Venit usque ad tempus_ ," she said, taking a step to the right and bringing her wand down in a sweeping motion until it was pointed at her sister's feet. Then, tracing the intricate pattern of curls and waves illustrated in the spellbook, she brought her wand back up to the original position, took another step to the right, and recited the second line, " _Celare pueri sui_."

As Narcissa continued, repeating the pattern and incantation with growing confidence, a faint shimmer slowly appeared in the air above Bellatrix's head. It had no perceivable color, but seemed to ripple and distort the light in the room like heat haze. The three men matched Narcissa's steps, keeping their wands trained on the haze. Draco's eyes grew wide and even Rodolphus looked mildly intrigued as the haze slowly thickened, reflecting the various dusty book covers that filled the surrounding shelves like a rippling, somber kaleidoscope. Bellatrix, though holding very still, watched the growing mass of distorted light grow through narrowed, upturned eyes.

After the seventh repetition of the incantation and wand movements, Narcissa came to a halt and slowly lowered her wand. The others mirrored her once again, still staring transfixed at the haze of magic swirling above Bellatrix's head. It was now about the size of a large cauldron, though still with no discernable color or form. Everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for some indication that the spell had worked.

Bellatrix was the first to move, not surprisingly. "Now what, Cissy?" she demanded loudly, turning toward her sister.

"Don't move, Bella!" Narcissa said sharply. Bellatrix lurched slightly as she came to an abrupt halt, glancing warily from her sister back to the haze above her. "Stay where you are," Narcissa said to the room at large, her hands outstretched. Everyone looked back up at the still churning mass and saw that it was now gradually, almost imperceptibly descending toward Bellatrix.

"It's alright," Narcissa said in barely more than a whisper. "This is what is supposed to happen."

The swirling haze continued to fall slowly until, it touched the nearest, flyaway strands of Bellatrix's curly black hair. Suddenly, it cascaded in a rush toward the ground, completely enveloping her from head to toe. Rodolphus and Lucius both gasped at the sudden movement and each took a hasty step toward Bellatrix, wands ready, while Draco stared on with wide eyes. Narcissa alone seemed unfazed by the swirl of distorted light and color that had engulfed her sister. Instead, she watched carefully and silently counted to herself.

After a count of exactly seven, the haze began to descend once again, revealing first Bella's head, then her torso, and so on until it reached the ground, sinking right through the old Turkish carpet. Narcissa released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and approached her sister, who was watching the last trails of magic fade around her feet, one hand resting protectively on her stomach.

"Is it done, then?" Lucius asked cautiously, looking over at his wife. Narcissa circled Bellatrix and examined her figure closely. The change was subtle, but undeniable. Narcissa took Bella's hand, the one that had unconsciously gone to her stomach, and saw that the slight roundness that had been visible before was now gone. Bellatrix's abdomen now looked as flat as ever. Narcissa reached forward and found that her hand reached Bella's stomach in what appeared to be midair, at least two inches away.

"So it worked like a Disillusionment Charm?" Draco asked as he, Lucius, and Rodolphus came closer, examining the effect of the spell and looking suitably impressed.

"Yes," Narcissa answered, letting her hand fall and giving a satisfied nod. "It shares similarities with the Disillusionment Charm, but it is obviously more specialized and meant to last much longer. It will hide her growing form from view until the child is born," Narcissa replied before turning back to Bellatrix." You'll still need to be careful not to brush against anyone, Bella. And you'll want to be careful of the way you move and carry yourself. Sharp eyes may still detect that something is off."

Bellatrix nodded and placed both of her hands back on the now-hidden roundness of her stomach. "I can still see it," she said quietly, a small smile forming on her lips.

Narcissa cast a sidelong glance at her sister. She had been about to remind her sister that cupping her abdomen with both hands like that would be a dead giveaway, but she had been taken aback at the warmth in Bella's voice and decided to let it pass for the moment. This was definitely a side of Bellatrix she could not remember having seen before, or at least not since they were children. With a sudden and surprising rush of affection for Bella, Narcissa put her hand on her sister's waist and gave her a gentle side hug.

"Well," she said, smiling, "I'd say that's the best we can hope for. It will have to do."

* * *

There it is! (Finally, I know.) I promise, the next chapter will follow much, _much_ sooner than this last one has. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
